


Meltdown #9: In Hot Water

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Series: Meltdown [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The PPV is over and Austin and Hunter are finally able to touch... This might go a long way in explaining just why Hunter didn't appear on Raw the next night. *lol*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown #9: In Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written after No Way Out, February 25, 2001

Rating: NC-17  
Content: M/M sex, language, sensual torment

The arena lay silent and cloaked in darkness but for a spotlight shining down on a figure sitting hunched over in the center of the ring, elbows on knees, head in hands, an air of weary exhaustion surrounding him. He stiffened as a pair of big, soft hands glided over his bare shoulders, squeezing the tense muscles, threading long fingers through his golden hair to massage his scalp.

Hunter moaned softly, melting back against the familiar hard chest, resting his head on the shoulder, allowing himself to completely relax for the first time since the whole feud started.

"Tired?"

Hunter snorted slightly. "Austin, you have an uncanny way of stating the obvious."

Steve snickered, his fingers never stopping their movements, slipping from his hair to trace his features, as if memorizing the angles and planes by touch. "Why aren't you back at the hotel? It's after two in the morning. I was waiting in your room for three hours."

Hunter sighed, rolling his head back and forth idly, catching one of Steve's roaming hands and pressing it to his heart, twining their fingers together. "Just didn't feel like going back yet."

"I know what you mean," Steve murmured, glancing around at the mat, noticing sweat and bloodstains dotting the canvas and knew instinctively that they were theirs, thinking about the various bandages, bruises and cuts-some requiring stitches-scattered over both their bodies. "Pretty intense tonight, wasn't it?"

"Fuckin' A, it was," Hunter replied emphatically, his grip tightening as he remembered the events of the night. "I didn't think we'd survive this time."

Steve smiled faintly, rubbing a thumb over Hunter's lush lower lip. "You know, while you were beating hell out of me, the only thing I could think of was that later I was finally gonna get to sink myself in that tight ass of yours."

Hunter growled, pushing against Steve and feeling the large bulge digging into his back. "Well, Austin...it's later."

Steve wasted no time in flipping Hunter on his back and covering him, capturing his lips in a brutal kiss which Hunter returned with equal fervor. Their clothes seemed to melt away and their hands desperately reacquainted themselves with each other's flesh.

"Fuck, I've missed this," Steve mumbled as he laved an already pearled nipple, groaning as Hunter reached down and encircled his shaft with his nimble fingers.

"And I've missed this," Hunter murmured sibilantly, arching into him demandingly. "I don't want to wait. Fuck me now, Austin. Do what you've been wanting to do all night."

"Steve hissed in a breath, spreading Hunter's legs wide while rummaging in the pocket of his discarded jeans for the lube, quickly coating his raging erection before positioning himself at the blonde's entrance. "I've been waiting for this for fuckin' weeks now."  
Hunter," he snarled, plunging full-length, incapable of taking the time to prepare him. Hunter didn't seem to mind though, bucking into him with a feral moan, his nails raking bloody furrows down the other man's back in a frenzy of need.

"That's it, Austin...hard and deep," Hunter gasped, meeting each ferocious thrust eagerly. "Remind me of what it's like to have that beautiful cock buried deep inside me. God...so good!"

Steve grunted as he slammed into the blonde, wanting to burrow into him, surround himself in the heat of him until he was completely consumed in his fire. The pace was rough and fast, each instroke jabbing against Hunter's G-spot until he was keening and writhing in pleasure.

"Oh, God! Ahhh, fuck, Steve!" Hunter howled, the bottom of his feet slapping against the canvas as he heaved upward in the throes of his orgasm, knocking himself out with the power of it.

Steve pounded on, his head thrown back, teeth gritted in fervid concentration. He withdrew almost completely, ramming himself as far as he could go, uttering a low, ragged growl as he held himself still, buried to the hilt inside the sweet heat, nails digging into the taut ass. He abruptly roared as he exploded in hot, tight little spasms, emptying himself into the unconscious man, pumping furiously into him several more times to prolong the ecstasy before collapsing beside him with a 'whoof'.

Hunter came to to the feel of warm lapping at his stomach. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned at the sight of Steve languidly cleaning his seed from him, seeming to take his time as he relished every swipe of his tongue. Hunter splayed his hand on the back of Steve's bald head, curving up in invitation, smiling at the fact that he was hard again.

"Go down on me, baby," he drawled, gently nudging his face downward.

Steve resisted, catching his wrist, kissing the inside of it as he eyed him seductively. "Uh-uh. Now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, I wanna take my time. Make you beg for it."

Hunter frowned, his lower lip poofing out in a disappointed pout. "Come on...just one little blow job? " he wheedled, wrapping an arm around Steve's neck, trying to draw him in for a kiss. "I want to feel that hot mouth of yours on-"

"Oh, no, you don't," Steve cut in, ducking away and rising, looming over the blonde sprawled wantonly below him. "You're not going to seduce me out of what I have in mind."

"Would it help if I said please?" Hunter asked, casually stroking himself, his lids drooping over sultry hazel eyes. "I really missed your mouth on me. Can never get enough of that."

With an effort, Steve dragged his eyes away from the tempting sight of the blonde, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "Get up and get dressed, you little tease," he ordered as he skimmed into his clothes, avoiding any eye contact with him, knowing it would be lethal. "What I want to do to you I'd rather do in a comfortable bed."

With a muttered curse, Hunter reluctantly got up, following Steve as he slowly limped his way down the aisle, sympathizing with the soft groans of pain as they moved, the matches they'd endured that night having taken a toll on them both. He cradled his sore arm against his side as he perused the flexing ass in front of him, a slight predatory smile on his face.

On the way to the hotel, Steve had to fend off Hunter's wandering hands, admonishing him several times as the car was almost side-swiped by other passing vehicles. In the elevator up to Hunter's room, the blonde trapped Steve in the corner, attempting to vacuum his internal organs out through his mouth.

"Fuck, Hunter," Steve panted, laughing as the other man practically dragged him down the hall, shoving him into his room with a snarl of triumph. "You're like a man possessed."

Hunter descended on him like a ravening beast, ripping off their clothes in record time, lips and hands everywhere as he hauled him impatiently toward the bed.

"Whoa...whoa!" Steve protested, managing to twist away from the nearly drooling Hunter. "Dammit, slow down!"

"Shit, Austin, I don't want to slow down!" Hunter retorted, reaching for him again, his eyes blazing with lustful intent. "I've waited too long to get my hands on you and I've got lost time to make up for."

Steve grinned, smacking his hands away and disappearing into the bathroom where he'd prepared a little surprise for the golden god. He turned on the hot water, freshening up the bath he'd drawn hours ago, puttering around before calling out, "Hunt, get your sweet little ass in here."

Hunter stormed in, preparing to demand that Steve get his ass back in the bedroom. He halted, gaping as he looked around him in astonishment. "Steve..."

"Come here," Steve whispered, holding out a hand to him, bringing the other man's fingers to his lips and nipping the pads before guiding him into the tub, where rose petals floated on the surface, their scent tickling his nostrils. "If you'd have come back here after your match as I expected, you could have enjoyed this a lot sooner."

"You...you did this for me?" Hunter asked in wonder as he blinked at the dozens of candles flickering on every surface, adding their heady fragrance to the air. He felt his throat close with emotion as he gazed up at Steve, unable to speak.

Steve knelt on the rug beside the tub, picking up the bottle of lavender-scented bodywash, squeezing a dollop onto the sponge, then, setting down the container, he pressed Hunter back until he was half-reclining in the water. "relax, baby," he murmured huskily, slowly gliding the sponge over the rippling muscles of his chest, watching the liquid soap lather into creamy foam. He slid over his shoulders and biceps, catching a wrist and raising his arm to wash underneath, surprising a snicker from him when he swept the sponge into his armpit.

"Ticklish?" Steve questioned in amusement as he repeated his ministrations on the other arm, chuckling when Hunter jerked away, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Stop it," Hunter said, holding his elbows close to his sides to prevent Steve from tickling him again, only to nearly swamp the tub with his thrashing as Steve wriggled his fingers into the sensitive spots, with the aid of the slippery suds. "Austin, NO!" Hunter laughed helplessly as Steve commenced to torment him, not only tickling his pits, but his ribs and the soles of his feet. In self-defense, he splashed water at Steve, trying to grab his hands, but finding it difficult since they never stayed in one place for very long. In desperation, he yanked Steve into the tub with him, hugging him tightly, pinning the other man's arms to his sides.  
"Cut it out, now," Hunter said breathlessly, his cheeks flushed with exertion. He peeked over the rim of the tub and frowned. "Look at that...there must be a couple inches of water on the floor. Who's gonna clean...Steve what are you...mmmm..."

Steve had retrieved the sponge and was using it to stroke the now pulsingly erect shaft, his other hand rolling and kneading his balls gently. He bent his head and lathed the sweat that beaded on Hunter's upper lip, swallowing the blonde's moan as he discarded the sponge, opting to use his fingers, delving his tongue into the moist caverns of his mouth. With great reluctance, Steve pulled away, rising onto his knees and gesturing slightly.

"Turn around so I can do your back."

"I'd rather you finish with my front first," Hunter rasped, waggling his brows suggestively.

Steve chuckled, poking him in the chest. "Later. Now, move it!"  
Hunter grumbled and obeyed, gathering up his hair without being told and leaning forward, offering the wide, golden expanse of his back to Steve. He sighed at the feel of the sponge skimming over his skin smoothly. He mewed in pleasure when Steve sleuced the soap from him by squeezing the warm water from the sponge.

"That's nice," Hunter whispered, tilting his head to the side in invitation, to which Steve gladly accepted, fastening his lips to the juncture of neck and shoulder, sucking hard until a purplish bruise formed. "Steve...please...more:"

Steve flicked the tip of his tongue into Hunter's ear, blowing softly as he reached around him to settle his palm on his lower abdomen. "You want more, baby?" he breathed, nipping his lobe, giving a chuff of amusement at Hunter's shuddering whimper. He began to swish his hand about, causing waves and swirls to eddy around Hunter's groin, eliciting a startled moan. He trailed fingertips up the insides of his thighs, not quite touching him, barely whispering over his shaft to rest once more on his stomach, drawing his tongue down the column of his neck to nuzzle the nape.

"Austin...Steve..." Hunter said tremulously, clutching the side of the tub.

"What is it, hon?" Steve asked, his free hand fondling one of Hunter's nipples, pinching it into a tight peak.

"Touch me."

Steve smiled at the strained voice, easing his hands away from him and sitting back. "Turn back around."

Hunter quickly did as he was told, gazing at him expectantly, his hand spreading on Steve's breastbone. He caught his breath as Steve bent his head, feeling his lower lip captured between the other man's teeth, his tongue flickering over it teasingly. "Please..."

"Shhh," Steve whispered, tasting the corner of his mouth before sealing his lips to his, plundering the depths with a thoroughness and sensuality that sent the blonde's desire into overdrive. "Sit forward," Steve directed, arranging himself behind Hunter so that his legs flanked the blonde's. He pulled him back against him, stifling a groan as Hunter's buttocks pressed against his throbbing flesh.

"Austin...this is all very nice and romantic and all that shit..." Hunter began, squirming uncomfortably. "But...can we get on with it? I'm getting blue balls here."

Steve remained silent, letting his hands meander over Hunter's slick body, focusing his attention on suckling the side of his neck. Every time Hunter tried to shove his hand down to his crotch, Steve would break his hold, resuming his maddening explorations elsewhere until the blonde was whining in frustration.

"Dammit, Steve!" Hunter exclaimed, grabbing one of Steve's wrists and forcing him to touch him. "Quit fucking around. I don't have much more patience."

Steve slapped his thigh sharply in reproval. "Settle down, Helmsley," he snapped, nipping his shoulder, then soothed it with a lap of his tongue, reverting back to his sensual caresses. He lightly circled his index fingers around Hunter's balls. Pinching them gently, palming them as he began to whisper erotic things in Hunter's ear.

Hunter thought he'd go insane at the excruciating torture Steve was putting him through. When he started to talk dirty to him, he knew he'd lose it any minute. "Steve...please..." he mewled, rolling his head on Steve's shoulder in distress.

"You want something, baby?" Steve hissed against his lips, wetting them before continuing. "Want me to stroke your hard dick? Just take it in my hand and squeeze it until you shoot? Or do you want me to suck it? Swallow you down my throat, hmmm?"

"Please...stop it!" Hunter gasped, arching helplessly in need. "I...I can't take much more."

"Oh, I think you can take a lot more, baby," Steve murmured, lazily inscribing invisible designs on Hunter's chest, stomach and inner thighs.

"Steve...please, fuck me...I want you...now! I want you to fuck me until I can't walk tomorrow."

"No...not yet."

Why not?" Hunter cried, sounding like a petulant child. "I need you..." his voice became cajoling. "Don't you want me, too? I mean, I can feel how hard you are." He wriggled slightly, gratified to hear Steve gasp. "Don't you want to fuck me until I'm screaming your name as I come?"

Steve gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as Hunter's honeyed drawl oozed over him. Damn the man! He was the one supposed to be driving the man crazy with lust! He knew he should have gagged him! What was it about Hunter's voice that always turned him into a quivering bowl of jelly? He opened his eyes when he felt the water swishing around them, seeing Hunter turning to face him. They stared at each other, eyes probing deeply, the only sound in the room that of their hoarse breathing. Hunter lifted a dripping hand and laid it on Steve's cheek, the simple gesture galvanizing them both.

"Steve..." Hunter started, his voice barely above a whisper. "your eyes are devouring me."

Steve's nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply. "Are they?"

Hunter nodded briefly, his own dropping to the full, slightly parted lips. "Steve...?"

"Yeah, Hunter?"

"Make love to me."

Steve jerked as if zapped by an electric current. "Hunter..."

"Please." Hunter's voice grew even softer as he traced the lines of Steve's face. "Brand me. Make me yours. Take me."

Steve didn't know how it happened, but he had them out of the tub, dried, candles doused and them tucked in bed before he realized he'd even moved. He threaded his fingers through the golden strands of Hunter's damp hair, bringing a handful to his nose, breathing in the light fragrance of the lavender body wash before fanning it over the stark white pillows.

"Tell me again," Steve rumbled, rolling over the other man, settling between his parted thighs as if born there.

"I want you, Steve," Hunter said immediately, sliding his palms down the Texan's sides. "I want you to make me come for you...make me cry out your name...possess me."

Steve kissed him with all the pent-up passion he'd been holding inside, their bodies straining against each other. He murmured quietly to Hunter as he slowly scattered open-mouthed kisses down his body, paying loving attention to the sensitive nipples, laving and nursing them, coaxing Hunter's kittenish mews of pleasure from his throat. He allowed the blonde to press him lower with the splayed fingers covering his bare head, tasting the dark tang of his skin as he went. He mumbled something incomprehensible as he licked the satiny skin joining thigh to hip, curling his tongue around the root of Hunter's shaft, content to just kiss and flicker over the skin, resting his cheek on his stomach, sighing as he absently rolled his balls in his fingers.

"Please..." Hunter moaned, tilting his hips in supplication. "I burn, Steve...I burn for you."

"Yes, baby, I know," Steve answered, kissing his navel tenderly before enclosing the head of his cock in the heated depths of his mouth. He gripped the bucking hips, stilling him as he gradually inched his scorching flesh down his throat, pulling up with infinite slowness, repeating this several times until Hunter was gibbering with need. He stiffened his tongue and played it over the ultra-sensitized veins along the underside, humming in encouragement as Hunter's moans increased in volume and frequency.

"Oh, God...yes, Steve...coming...oh, fuck! So wonderful...!"

Steve abruptly raised his head, pinching back his lover's orgasm, much to Hunter's wail of despair. "No, sweetheart," he soothed, retrieving the bottle of gel from the nightstand where he'd set it earlier. "I want you to come with me deep inside you."

Hunter panted in shallow bursts, faint sounds of anguish escaping. "Please, hurry. I need to come. Need to-"

Steve laid a finger over his lips, quickly replacing it with his own in a brief but hard kiss. "Shhh, I know...I know. Soon, baby...real soon." Steve sat back on his heels and open the bottle, pouring a generous amount of gel into his palm, lathering it on himself thoroughly, then, putting the container back on the table, he grasped Hunter behind the knees and lifted them so they were spread as far apart as possible, the heels planted firmly on the mattress. He plucked up a pillow and slipped it beneath the blonde's hips, elevating him slightly. He looked into Hunter's eyes, nearly black with desperate need. "You ready?" Hunter uttered something between a whimper and a whine, his hands reaching for him. Steve twined his fingers in the other man's and eased inside him, pinioning his arms to the pillows above Hunter's head. He glided into him in one smooth, satisfying stroke, sinking home with a grunt and a sigh.

"So perfect," Steve whispered, withdrawing and thrusting slickly back in. "can you feel how perfect we are? So sweet..." He was silent for a moment, moving in an easy, sensual rhythm. "Mine," he said suddenly, locking gazes with Hunter. "That's what you are. You're mine. You understand me?"

Hunter couldn't tear his wide eyes from Steve's almost painfully intense electric-blue ones. "Yes...yours," he whispered back. "I belong to you." He arched eagerly to meet Steve's working hips, tightening his grip on his fingers as he clamped his insides on him deliberately. "Yours, Steve."

Steve groaned, quickening his tempo, releasing Hunter's hands to grasp the back of his upper thighs, pulling him up roughly, guiding his legs around his body. "yes...mine...no one else's. Tell me, baby...tell me!"

Hunter whimpered as he clung to Steve fiercely "Please...more...inside me...all of you inside me, Steve! Wanna come!"

Steve plunged into him powerfully, grunting explosively with each jarring impact. "Tight...oh, fuck, so tight."

Hunter ground himself up into Steve frantically, reaching down to wrap his hand around his own straining cock, pumping wildly. "Oh, yeah...Steve, that's it! Right there...almost there!"

Steve abruptly paused, flipping over onto his back, bringing Hunter with him. He kissed him searingly before urging him up. "Ride me, sweetheart. Make yourself come for me."

Hunter wasted no time in doing as bid, bracing his hands on Steve's chest as he rose and fell in short, sharp strokes, angling so his G-spot was prodded every time. His gasps escalated into loud mewls as he neared release, the friction almost too exquisite to bear.

Steve observed him through heavy-lidded eyes, tilting his hips into the savage descents. When he judged Hunter on the brink of erupting, he drew his fist up the length of his swelling shaft in a hard tug, taking an animalistic enjoyment in Hunter's shriek as he came in a volcanic rush, his hazel eyes rolling back into his head, his hips jerking and convulsing involuntarily, his seed splattering copiously onto Steve's chest and stomach, flooding over his knuckles and down his wrist in molten streams. It was almost a shock when he felt himself explode into the blonde, so intent on watching Hunter come. He wrenched upward, planting himself fully, uttering a long low groan, clutching the other man's hips as he bounced a few more times on him to prolong the orgasm.

Hunter collapsed into Steve's waiting arms, completely spent, unable to move a muscle, laying where he sprawled, dropping into a deep, dreamless sleep immediately.

Steve slowly sifted his fingers through the silky golden hair, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling, his mind blissfully blank, just reveling in the sensation of having Hunter's warm, comforting weight pressing him into the mattress. He felt the flutter of lashes against his throat like butterfly wings and he tightened his embrace, rubbing his whiskered cheek against the sleeping man's forehead. As he drifted off to join Hunter, a word blazed through his mind with the conviction of a hammer striking an anvil.

Mine.


End file.
